In considering the use of electronic or digitalized information to operate a printing press, it is necessary to recognize the difference between this type of application and the requirements of a normal computer print out by means of chain printers, wire printers, etc.
In the case of the standard computer printout, the information is almost 100% variable, whereas on the printing press in accordance with this application, the information divides into two categories: fixed and variable.
Fixed information can be defined as that digitalized information comprising the construction of the business form itself and does not vary throughout the length of the run on the press; i.e., 10,000 singles would print 10,000 identical forms or a two- or three-pan set would print slightly different copy on each part, but the information would be fixed throughout the run of each part.
The variable information would consist of numbers, bar coding, screens, overlays, blockouts, and any other minor variations from the "fixed data" which might be required for the run, contrasting to the: unchanging information.
This invention relates generally to the manufacture of business forms and, particularly, to computer controlled apparatus for applying "variable information", i.e., consecutively numbering the forms in a continuous web.
The apparatus of this invention comprises a portable unit, useable with the older conventional rotary printing presses, as well as newer, automatic and computer controlled presses. One such computer controlled press is disclosed in applicant's co-pending parent application Ser. No. 06/942,324, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,315 the entirety of which is hereby expressly incorporated by reference.
In the commercial printing field, consecutive numbering does not present a very onerous problem, and even on occasions where commercial printers might need to consecutively number a form, the machines that are used are comparatively simple and reliable. These machines, known as "consecutive machines", are plunger activated during printing, and the plunger acts to turn the numbering units one digit each time it is actuated. Apart from problems which may occur as a result of poor maintenance or excessive ink accumulation, these machines do not generally experience mechanical or technical problems of any significance.
In the business forms industry, however, a completely different and extremely complex set of problems present themselves. For example, on a 17" rotary press printing two 8-1/2" forms, a pair of numbering machines are set at "skip 2", i.e., one unit wheel is set at even and one at odd, each printing once every revolution of the print cylinder. Rather than plunger actuation as described above, these machines are operated by an arm which actuates a pawl within the machine, and the arm is driven by means of a cam mounted on the numbering shaft of the press. The cam is configured in such a way as to cause the actuated arm to operate once per revolution of the shaft, as the arm reaches the apex of the cam curve.
When dealing with more common multiple numbers, such as a 4" form printed on a 24" press, six numbering machines are required, the unit wheels are set at "skip six". In this arrangement, the potential mechanical problems are multiplied by six. As will be appreciated, the time required to set the machines, to mount them on the press in proper sequence, and to insure they are operating correctly, is very costly and involves significant amounts of "make ready" time. When, as is often the case, there are two numbers per form, and given the form and cylinder size above, 12 numbering machines are required, which doubles again the complexity of the system and the attendant likelihood of significant down time.
It is essential for acceptable business forms production that numbering machines be maintained in exceptional working order. This, of course, requires that they be cleaned after each job, and particularly after a long run, since a certain amount of ink particles and lint from the paper can cause the machines to misfire.
When the machine does not sequence correctly, the pressman, or operator, may or may not be immediately apprised. If the problems occurs when the numbers are in the thousands field, a substantial number of forms can run before the problem is discovered, resulting in considerable waste.
Another problem associated with machines occurs when the machine is "half cocked", i.e., where the machine does not quite move into proper position, so that hundreds and even thousands of forms may be printed with only half the desired figure. When this occurs, the pressman must rerun that part of the job. An even more difficult situation is presented when the error is not discovered and, during the run, the machine corrects, so that, at the end of the run, the pressman has no way of knowing that hidden within the job is a large group of bad forms.
It is also not unusual to run this type of job with a multiplicity of numbering machines to which are added either 6 or 12 additional special numbering heads for MICR or optical scan. In such cases, as many as 24 or more machines must be dealt with, and because of space limitations, these machines cannot all be mounted on the same press shaft. Therefore, an additional shaft is required, increasing the likelihood that numbers will print out of sequence as a result of the overall complexity of the system.
It will therefore be appreciated that there is a tremendous investment involved in numbering machines in any business forms plant, particularly since it is not practical to change the skip wheels to suit the rotary print cylinder circumference for every job; therefore, most plants must have a multiplicity of numbering machines set to different skip positions. Occasionally, the numbering machines will be changed from one skip sequence to another in order to obtain sufficient machines to run the job. However, it must be remembered that in order for the numbering machines to print correctly, there must be symmetry between the circumference of the printing cylinder and the shape of the wheels of the numbering machine. It is possible, for example, to run a 17" machine on a 16-20" print cylinder. This is not advisable, however, since there is always the danger that a part of a figure may be left off. Conversely, while a 22" numbering machine can be used on 21-24" print cylinders, it will not operate correctly on a 26" or larger cylinder. Thus, quantity of numbering machines required in stock is a factor of both the number of different presses in a plant, and also the degree of interchangeability which exists between the presses and the numbering machines.
There are also known in the art special "Check Digit" machines, which have an extra wheel(s) and pawls at the right of the unit which operate on the basis of modulus numbering, e.g., Mod 7-9-11, etc. These machines are wholly unlike the standard numbering machines and are very complex to operate and set up. However, using a computer generated modulus drive in accordance with this invention would eliminate many problems and even allow for Modulus 10 which cannot be derived from any present mechanical machine.
When using conventional modulus machines, it is almost impossible for the press operator to check if the machines have malfunctioned and to determine that the modulus number is correct.
On the other hand, these modulus systems are inherently designed for computer checking, and it would be a relatively simple matter to provide the correct sequence to the print head from a computer drive program in accordance with this invention.
Another problem encountered in the forms industry is the prefix/suffix numbers or letters that are often required by the customer's system. This is an additional time consuming problem for the printer, and sometimes requires complete replacement of a printing plate to accommodate the various ancillary letters or numbers that may be required. With a computer controlled electronic system as provided by this invention, this problem is eliminated.
Accordingly, in one exemplary embodiment of the invention, a printing unit as described in applicant's co-pending parent application Serial No. 06/942,324, now U.S. Pat. No. 482735 is utilized to print consecutive numbers on a continuous web of business forms. The printing unit is, in turn, controlled by a program executed by a microcomputer such as an IBM PC which would have access to information regarding type style, number location on the form, number composition, and the like stored within an associated memory device. For example, a memory device associated with the PC contains the various known fonts and the computer program employs a selected font on demand.
A separate program within the PC also controls the starting numbering series, and where and how print will appear on the form itself. This program utilizes numbers, bar codes and a limited amount of alphabetical font availability, prefixes, etc., for special applications.
As already noted, the printing unit itself is preferably the same as that described in applicants' co-pending parent application Serial No. 06/942,324, it being understood that all the various mechanisms presently available, from laser printing to ink jet printing to magnetic and LED printing may also be employed.
It is a significant feature of this invention that the print unit may be an integral part of a computerized press of the type disclosed in applicants' aforementioned parent application, or it may be configured as a portable unit, readily adapted for retrofit to existing conventional rotary printing presses. In the built-in mode, the control program is part of the overall printing program, while in the portable mode, the unit includes its own computer and/or associated program. In this latter, or retrofit mode, an additional mechanism must be employed to trigger the computer at the required intervals. In an exemplary embodiment, a disk may be fitted to one of the "constants" available in the mechanical operation of any press, preferably the shaft used to provide the conventional 1/2" spacing on the line hole punch ring.
The disk itself may be constructed of a conventional plastic material, and Bakelite is especially suitable. While the disk itself is not required to drive any mechanism, Bakelite does have the capability of being used as a gear with inherent strength and lack of distortion. The disk may be mounted to the above mentioned hole punch shaft by any conventional means, but allowance for adjustable movement thereon should be provided.
In order to keep the program of the computer properly synchronized, transducer(s) are fitted to the press and are activated by metallic strips on the Bakelite wheel or disk. In the case of fixed size presses, these metallic strips may be permanently incorporated into the Bakelite disk and the transducers moved to pick up two-three-four around, etc. In the case of variable size presses, or where more numbers are required than can be provided by present-day equipment, the permanent actuating strips can be augmented by metallic foil as will be understood by those skilled in the art. Such foil is readily available and can be easily cut, stuck to the disk and removed when no longer needed. This is a fairly simple operation and it may be further facilitated by engraving certain known, fixed transducer trigger positions on the disk, so that the operator could immediately fasten extra foil tape in the indicated position(s) when required. The extension of this concept to a variable size press would include the use of one disk with metallic tape on both sides and the transducer itself would be mounted in accordance with the job, for use with one or both sides of the disk.
Since it is known from the revolutions of the line hole punch shaft how many inches of paper have passed through the machine, the placement of the metallic transducer strips will trigger a simple formula for any required program of sequential numbering.
In addition to, or in place of, the transducer strips, it will be understood that there may be a system of timing marks printed on the stub of the shaft which, when sensed by a photocell, would trigger the sequential program.
Since micro chips are now available that have the capability of containing all the information concerning various font design, etc., and synthesizing letter or number formation, it is further contemplated by the present invention to have the letter and/or number configurations stored in a micro chip plugged into the circuits and clearly marked for the press operator's benefit. This would eliminate searching for the program and subsequent transfer from disk to computer. This information would then be downloaded into the PC which would then process the sequential change of numbers.
In the portable, retrofit mode, the separate computer required may be of the medium power type since the computer will be called upon only to trigger the printing on a demand basis. In addition, the computer program in accordance with the invention is comparatively simple, particularly if all of the press and forms information is stored on a micro chip.
The invention as described herein hats the following technical and commercial advantages over known numbering machines and techniques currently used in the business forms printing industry.
1. Elimination of the conventional procedures related to the mounting and setting of numbering machines, as well as elimination of the resetting of such machines when changing from roll to roll; also eliminated is the necessity for numbering resets where the numbering series is restricted by the customer, e.g., not to exceed 5-6 digits. This type of resetting will be controlled by the computer-based technology as disclosed herein. PA1 2. Elimination of the multiplicity of different sizes and types of numbering machines presently required to handle the various configurations of forms; additionally, and even more importantly, the presently disclosed system will easily adapt to data processing systems even as they become more advanced in their use and application. PA1 3. Elimination of the more complex numbering machines associated with numbering modulus systems. At present, a different set of machines is required for each of the mathematical systems used, such as Modulus 7, 9, 11. This invention will also enable the business forms manufacturer for the first time to use Modulus 10 which until this date has not been practical, using mechanically driven machines. PA1 4. Due to the variety and constantly expanding use of bar coding, it is almost impossible for a manufacturer to carry all the expensive and complicated machines and cams required for this type of operation. There are many types of bar codes used, some of which are peculiar to a particular system, and the electronic printing system disclosed herein is adaptable at a minimum cost to handle any of the present or future bar coding requirements that doubtless will emerge. PA1 5. Because of the size of present day numbering machines, there is a finite number of numbering units which can be mounted around a single shaft, thereby limiting the spacing between printed numbers. Dependent on the particular machine used, the minimum spacing is approximately 2" due to mounting arrangements. When the form requires this type of numbering, it is necessary to use two shafts, and the setting of numbers for this type of operation is extremely slow and onerous. The problems inherent in this operation will be eliminated by the present invention. The numbers can be as close together as required by the job specifications. PA1 6. The banking industry presently employs magnetically encoded numbering on checks. There have been discussions within the American Banker's Association indicating that banks are becoming overwhelmed with the amount of checks that are being processed, in part because of the limitations of the magnetic encoding systems presently used to sort and read checks correctly. With the development of laser scanners such as those used at retail check out counters, it is apparent that banks could change from the magnetic encoding to a sequential numbering system (with fixed account numbers) which would be read by an adaptation of the laser scanner principle. It is further apparent that in doing so, banks may abandon the familiar MICR E13B code, type of numbers in the interest of a "user friendly" ability to read the bank code numbers. Should this occur, the investment required by the printing industry to convert to a different type of number consistent with a laser scanning system would be tremendous. However, utilizing the principles of the invention described herein, this would be a comparatively simple conversion.
It is further anticipated that the present invention will be adaptable to any configuration of numbering or coding that may be devised in the future.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description of the invention which follows.